Sora's Eyes
by DigiPerson
Summary: Prologue and 1st Chapter to a storie I dreamed up about Sora and Izzy. I hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter Title

What's wrong with me!   
I feel emotions mixing,   
No Sora, Don't lose your mind!   
I feel tight in the stomach when I see him.   
I wish I could tell him,   
But I can't.

Stupid crest!   
Why me! Why me!   
Love Ha!   
No one understands me.   
Well I could try   
No! He might not care about me,   
I could screw my life!   
I've known the face behind the computer   
The caring, sweet boy.

I Sora love Izzy.   
No one knows,   
His strenghth of knowledge   
Keeps me strong.   
I'll tell him I love him.   
I hope he loves me.   
My Izzy, the computer boy.   
I love him,   
The boy hidden behind the computer,   
Who is my Izzy

I will tell him I love him,   
Maybe tomorrow I'll have the strength to tell him.   
My Izzy,   
Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow,   
But I hope I have enough courage soon.

I think I'll tell him,   
Tomorrow.   


________________________________________________________________________________________________

This story takes place in 2012. Here is some information to catch you up to speed. 

Sora- Age 22- Teacher 

Izzy- Age 22- Computer Programmer 

Matt- Age 22- Author 

Tai- Age 22-Travel Agent 

Joe- Age 23- Doctor 

Mimi- Age 22- Owns small business 

Tk- Age 18- Still in High School 

Kari- Age 18- Still in High School

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sora yawned. **I'll do it today**, Sora thought. Sora brushed her hair and pulled on her yellow dress. 

She walked to her mailbox. She pulled out one envelope. She opened it and read the card aloud. \ldblquote You are invited to the wedding of Joe and Mimi. It takes place on April 2, 2012. RSVP by March 4, 2012. Sora shoved the card in her pocket and walked out the door. 

She walked about 20 minutes until she reached Izzy's apartment. She climbed the stairs and knocked on his door. The door flew open. There was Izzy; he looked like he was about to go somewhere

. "Sora, how nice to see you!" Izzy threw his arms around her. Izzy was now Sora's height, unlike when they were younger and Izzy was shorter then her. "

Oh hi. You look busy I' ll leave." Sora trailed of. 

"I was going to see you." Izzy said. "Cause, um, I, um, want to, um, ask you to come with me to..." He sighed. "Well I'll show you." Izzy kissed Sora. " I wanted to ask you to go out with me on a date, tonight okay." 

Sora looked into his eyes. He loved her, she didn't need to tell him. Okay, Izzy. I just came to tell you I love you and see if you loved me, but I now know."

I've always loved you, I was just afraid to tell you." he said. 

"So was I," Sora said, "I was afraid you didn't love me back." 

"I'll pick you up at six. Is that good?" Izzy asked. 

"Great!" Sora said. "I love you, bye!" Sora said. "Bye!" Izzy said. 

Sora felt wonderful. She was imagining tonight. It'll be wonderful, Sora thought.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Sora opened her apartment door. She through herself on the couch. **I can't believe me loved me,** Sora thought, **He's so sweet.**

Sora walked to her room. She went through her dresses. She decided to go on her long, green dress. She ironed it and laid it out on her bed.

The phone rang. "Hi Sora here."

"Hi Sora. I confirmed us reservations at the italian place on 3rd."

"Great!"

"Okay love you, Bye."

"Bye!"

It was now 1 o'clock. Sora was walking on air. **My 1st date with Izzy, it'll be great.**

** _______________________________________________________**

Night was just starting to fall. It was a chilly January night. The stars twilight lit up the sky.

The doorbell rang. Sora opened the door. Izzy was standing there all dressed up. Izzy took her hand and kissed it. "Hello."

Sora closed the door and locked it.

They walked down the hallway and down the stairs holding.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy opened the door to the restaurant. It was huge. The restaurant smelled like fresh tomatoes.

Izzy went up to the reservation desk. The waiter led them to a fancy table that had two white roses in a vase.

Sora didn't eat much. She was too busy talking to Izzy about his job, her students, and about Joe and Mimi's wedding.

"I had a good time," Sora said. "Thanks."

Izzy kissed Sora "Have a good night, my beautiful Sora. I love you"

Sora kissed him back "I love you too." She whispered.

Sora walked up the stairs. She laid down on her couch. **That** **was the best night I ever had.** She thought. Then she fell asleep.

Sora dreamed about Izzy and her wedding. She was wearing a long dress. Everything was perfect. She was with Izzy, the thing she wanted the most in the world. In her mind, everything was perfect. She was for the first time in her life, totally happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Okay this is DigiPerson, my dream ends there. Give he some suggestions. Pretty please send me some.

(:::::::::::::::::::::::On Knees:::::::::::::::::::::::)   
**_PLEASE!!!!!_**

  



End file.
